


Merely Players

by flowercine



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercine/pseuds/flowercine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mutation actually comes in handy for once when you find out that Peter has been slightly obsessed with reading Shakespeare lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merely Players

“All the world’s a stage, And all the men and women merely players…….”, Pete read aloud. 

You were sitting in the school’s garden under a tree. You enjoyed him reading to you.

“…Then, a soldier, Full of strange oaths, and bearded like the pard,” you stroked his non-existent beard teasingly which was immediately followed by a loud groan.

“Jealous in honour, sudden, and quick in quarrel” he continued looking at you eagerly. But all you responded with was a brief “meh”.   
“…and his big manly voice,-” That was too much. You burst out in laughter which immediately made him shut the book.   
All you heard was a brisk Woosh and he was gone… 

But you weren’t all too worried about it. You could say it was your thing. Always teasing one another. 

Still, you felt a bit guilty after teasing him about something that clearly made him happy. You didn’t have to think twice about how you could cheer him up.   
Even though the Professor had warned you repeatedly about the effects this might cause, you hadn’t used your powers in a while and it wasn’t something huge like going back in time to stop the titanic from sinking or preventing a world war. So yes, your power of travelling through time was pretty useful in moments like this. Well, to be precise you could only go back in time not into the future.

You waited until everyone was asleep and proceeded to wake Pete up for his big surprise. He was already snoring so he seemed pretty startled when you woke him. “Why are you touching my neck?” He said with a confused look on his face. “I know. That’s your thing but I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

You closed your eyes and imagined the time and place you wanted to end up. At least that’s how you always explained it to other people. The exact travelling process was slightly more complex. But time is all wibbly wobbly so when it comes to explaining it you’d rather not sound like a complete and utter lunatic so you chose to go with the first one. 

And just like that. There you were. In Shakespearean London. You turned around only to see a completely starstruck Peter. You could actually see his eyes widen and light up. This was the first time he didn’t feel the need to run. Instead he started walking around. Slowly. 

Trying to grasp every single aspect of this extraordinary atmosphere.   
After a couple of minutes you grabbed his hand and said “Fancy meeting the man himself?” 

The both of you walked into to a small building where a guy was sitting behind a small desk surrounded by paper, ink bottles, quills and candles. He greeted you right away. Even complementing Pete’s silver hair. 

It must have been hours you spent in there. You said your goodbyes and went back to your own time. You slowly started to remember all the things you talked about. It was beyond anything Pete or even you could have imagined. William - well you were on a first name basis pretty quickly - even told you about a sonnet he was stuck writing and that you guys have helped him finish it. 

“Oh shit did we just change history?? The Professor is gonna kill us” 

“Pete, I’m pretty sure the sonnet already existed. Now we know who it was about.”


End file.
